


The Dream I had For 7x16 Ending

by Malmacian_89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7x16, F/F, One Shot, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmacian_89/pseuds/Malmacian_89
Summary: The title says it all really.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Dream I had For 7x16 Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream after the last episode of season 7 aired. And only now I thought of typing it out. It's long overdue. Anyways, I thought I'd share. Just to be clear, I wrote this in about an hour and I've only proof read it once. If there are any mistakes, my apologies. So enjoy. :)

After the heart breaking moment where I had to say goodbye to my daughter, Madi, I chose to return to Sanctum where my people and I had last been to try and make it our new home since our old home, Earth, was destroyed yet again. But as I step out of the Lightbournes’ home, I realized that there isn’t a single soul around. I gathered that they must have all cross over and became the light.

But as I was looking around at the peace and quiet that is Sanctum now, out of the horizon, I saw Picasso running her way towards me. The relief I felt that I may not be alone was overwhelming that I ran down the steps to greet her in excitement.

“Hey girl! Hi!” I rubbed her furry neck as I look at her panting and asked, “Where are we gonna live girl? Huh?” I continue patting her as I tried to figure out our next move. “Where are we gonna live?” I asked again to no one in particular. Then I remembered that Earth should repair itself by now since it’s been more than a hundred years of vacancy. So that’s where I decided to go to next with my furry little companion.

When I got there, I came through the bunker where Octavia and her kru spent six years in after Praimfaya. A lot of memories came to me while I was there but I chose not to dwell on it since the past is where it should belong, in the past. Without any more thoughts on the place, I led Picasso out of the bunker and into the fresh air that is Earth now.

It's amazing to see Earth becoming so green like how it’s supposed to be. Everything was just as beautiful as the time when I first came down with the rest of the hundred. As I was admiring the place, Picasso started to whine by my feet. I looked down to her and said, “Today, it’s water and shelter. Tomorrow food. Okay?” But Picasso was just staring longingly back at me before her head snaps to the left and began running towards whatever it is that she had heard.

I called after her but she kept on running. “Dammit!” And so began the run which I totally detest. But what else am I suppose to do. Picasso could very well be my only companion as I live out the rest of my days on Earth. The running ended in a clearing where the end of the woods met the river bank.

I stepped out into the clearing and kept my eye out for any hint of golden fur, but I saw nothing. I call out her name again but there was no response. And so, I began walking along side of the river bank looking for her, calling out to her again. And again there's no answer.

I grew worried and scared. Scared that if this is really it, I will definitely end up all alone. I tried not to give up just yet, so I called out to her again, “Please come back! I don’t wanna be alone!” I kept looking around and panting as I felt the nervousness starting to sink in but still I don’t see her anywhere. I guess that’s it but still I hoped that it won’t be. So I whispered into the air, “I don’t wanna be alone.”

I don’t know what it is, whether there is someone or something out there who heard my desperate plea or they think that it was funny to play this one last joke on me when I heard ‘her’ voice telling me that I’m not alone coming from behind me.

So I turned and there she is, the being still wearing the image of the woman I loved. For a moment there, I thought that was the real ‘her’ but then I remembered during the test when I ran to hug her and it told me, _“I’m not her, Clarke.”_ I never thought those words could cut so deep, but I cherished the hug a moment longer anyway even when I know it’s not with the real Lexa.

Honestly, I’m annoyed that this being chose this moment to appear again but I’m too tired to argue with it. It may have ‘her’ face but I sure as well wanted to punch the _light_ out of it. No pun intended. But I chose not to and instead I ask, “What do you want?”

The guilt in the being’s face is evident. “To explain.” It said.

Have I mention how tired I was, so I turned the other way as I told it that there is no need for it and began walking aimlessly beside the river bank. I was surprised that instead of letting me go, the being followed in step beside me. I told it defeatedly how I have to bear it so everyone else didn’t have to. The look of understanding was there on its face but I chose to ignore it.

As the being admitted to being wrong about us humans, I thought it decided to change its decision by letting me go with the rest of my people and became the light with them but the hope for it drops instantaneously when it told me that I couldn’t. I don’t understand it; I wasn’t the only one that committed a crime so why was I judged so harshly? So that’s exactly what I asked it. And it said because I was the only test subject that committed murder during the test. Apparently that is a big ‘no no’.

Figures.

But then again, I would do it again in a heartbeat.

“Madi knew you’d say that.” The being replied. I was surprised by the revelation and decided to ask it about Madi.

“Madi’s with you then?”

“In a matter of speaking, yes. Her consciousness has joined ours. She’s at peace. She’ll never feel pain, she’ll never die. She knew that living here without anyone her own age to love is something you wouldn’t have wanted for her. Even if it meant for you to be alone. Suppose that choice was made easier with the realisation, you wouldn’t be.”

As the being explain, I came to realize something, so I asked, “Transcendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?”

With a small smirk, just like Lexa, the being replied, “Of course. Though until now, no one ever had.” Honestly, with that answer, I don’t know what to make of it. But before I could think negatively, a laughter is heard from somewhere to my right. It sounded like... it couldn’t be. Could it?

So I turned the other way to see if I was hearing things. But the moment I did, there at the open, stood my friends or should I say family. I step slowly closer to get a good view and there they were Raven, Murphy, Echo, Octavia, Miller, Levitt, Niylah, Jackson, Emori, Jordan, Hope, Gaia and even Indra.

“There won’t be offspring and they won’t join us when they die. But none of them seems to care.” I heard the being said behind me. But I was too busy being happy that my friends stayed behind with me to really acknowledge what the being had just said.

“Hey!” Murphy said to get the attention of the rest of them. “There she is.” Then I heard someone calling me before I saw the look of joy on everyone’s faces when they finally saw me.

The fear I had of being alone on this Earth just a moment ago have been overpowered by the extreme happiness and relief that I felt when I saw all of them smiling back at me.

I then turned around to maybe say something to the being but somehow the one standing there looks all too familiar to me. It’s not because of the image of Lexa standing there but it’s the eyes. The eyes that I had engraved in my mind after all of these years; eyes that used to hold so much emotion when I stared into them. The eyes that I fell in love with.

“Lexa?” I asked unsurely because I was afraid that it might end up being another disappointment.

Suddenly the person before me curled up her lips and smiles that smile I remembered after we made love for the very first and last time before she had to leave me. The very same person that agreed with me that someday we will owe nothing more to our people.

“Hello Clarke.” Without wasting any more precious time, I ran to her and hug her again. Only this time, it’s with the real woman I love.

My arms tighten around her neck and I felt her arms tighten around my waist. “Oh my God... How?” I mumbled into her neck.

“You deserve this.” Lexa said in return. After a moment, I slowly loosen my arms from around her before connecting my forehead to hers as I breathe her in.

“I missed you.” I whispered to her with tears already rolling silently down my face.

“I missed you too Clarke.” She whispers in return.

When I open my eyes, to look at her, she was already looking at me. Her eyes were so green and vibrant. I wish so badly for this moment to never end but I know it can’t be. “You have to go soon, don’t you?” I asked the question that I’m afraid of the answer to. She only nods her head softly against mine.

“I’m sorry I loved you too late. I wish I could’ve loved you sooner.” I rambled on but Lexa shushes me with a gentle kiss to my lips.

“None of it okay?” She whispered to my lips. “I died feeling loved, Clarke. I thought I would never feel it let alone die with someone I love by my side but you gave me that. So, thank you Clarke, for loving me.” I kissed her one more time and held her tight. I won’t ever forget this. “Better late than never.” She added quietly.

As she separates from me, she connected her right hand to my left. She slowly turns me around and directs my line of sight to all of our friends who are apparently looking at us.

“This is our someday Clarke.” Lexa suddenly began to speak. I turned my head towards her and our eyes connect again. “And I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there with you. But you’ve earned this. This is what you have spent your years trying to achieve. So live your life to its fullest. Live for yourself, for them, for Madi and for me. And when the time comes, I’ll be there to greet you on the other side.”

She cupped my face with her left palm and kisses me one last time before letting me go, “Until then, just be happy Clarke.” She took a few steps back and then said the words that I longed to hear from her, “I love you Clarke. I’ve always loved you.” And with that she slowly disappears before my eyes.

Tears were falling freely from my eyes and I look up to the bright skies. “Thank you.” I whispered into the air before wiping the tears from my face. I then turned towards my friends and walk hastily to them. Raven greeted me first with a hug and soon the rest follow.

The dream of having sun on my face, seeing trees all around me, scent of wildflowers in a breeze. It’s so beautiful. Before, it was just a dream but now, those dreams are a reality. And for the first time in a long time, I get to fully enjoy the beauty of it. With friends and family by my side, and the love I have for someone who I know is always looking down on me, I get to live the rest of my life in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how are ya'll doing? Hope you guys are fine. Thanks for reading if you have already. So stay safe and have a good evening or morning wherever you are. Cheers! :)


End file.
